This application claims the priority of German application 197 17 027.7, filed Apr. 23, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a screwed connection of a hinge bracket for vehicle doors, and more particularly, to a screwed connection for vehicle doors, in which each hinge bracket is screwed by at least two screws to the wall of a door or of a door transom which, on the interior side, carries one alignable thread plate respectively which has tapped holes corresponding to the number and position of the screws. The screw passage openings provided in the wall of the door or of the door transom are dimensioned by a certain adjusting extent of the door with respect to the pertaining vehicle body cutout larger than the diameter of the fastening screws, in the adjusting position found after a proper door adjustment independently of the hinge holding screws. The thread plates are each fixable by at least one separate fixing screw, on the wall of the door of the door transom, and the pertaining screw passage hole/holes for the fastening also is/are larger by the above-mentioned adjusting measurement than the diameter of the corresponding holding screw(s).
DE 87 16 621 U1 shows a hinge fastening in which doors which had been removed after an adjustment can be mounted again without another adjustment.
The present invention solves the problem of providing a lasting adjustment in a known construction which can be produced in a more efficient manner. For achieving this object, the present invention provides construction wherein at least one of the barrels of the holding screws per hinge bracket in the area which, when the screwed connection is tightened, is situated inside the hinge bracket, has a larger diameter than the thread and is constructed in this area as a fitted screw. The fit diameter of the fastening screws with the slide-fit quality is matched with the correspondingly precisely manufactured screw passage hole in the hinge bracket.
In contrast to the previously known construction, the present invention has the advantage that no additional fitted bore has to be provided for a lasting adjustment. The door bracket is also constructed to save more material because no area of material must be provided for an additional fitted bore.
Insertion funnels are used in the present invention as mounting and remounting aids for the hinge holding screws in the threaded bores of the thread plate.
Insertion funnels are used in the present invention as mounting and remounting aids for the hinge holding screws in the threaded bores of the thread plate.
An efficient remounting of removed doors is achieved so that when the hinges are dismounted, the hinge holding screws cannot fall out of the hinge. This has been achieved by securing the holding screws with respect to falling out of the hinge bracket by way of a locking retaining washer. This locking retaining washer may, in particular, be made of an elastic material and thus obtain a slide-resistant securing position by being slid on in the expanded position.